


Day 3 - Public

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cussing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober, NSFW, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: A very hot car lesson.





	Day 3 - Public

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Pairing: Dean Winchester x OFC  
> Kink: Public

It was just another night at the bar. The same guys hitting on her, trying to buy her drinks to see if they could get lucky. She was so not in the mood for them. The barman brought her another drink from yet another guy trying to get in bed with her. She declined, yet again. With that, it would be the 8th drink that she had turned down that night.

She decided it was time to go home. She was tired of the same old pickup lines and the same guys that crowded the bar every night. How she wished for something new, something different. She made her way out of the bar, looking for her car keys in her purse and not really looking where she was going. She reached the door and that’s when she collided into something, almost falling on her ass.

A hand wrapped around her forearm and pulled her back on her feet. That’s when she looked up and saw the most hypnotic green eyes looking back at her.

\- “Are you okay, miss?”

\- “Yeah, thanks. I’m sorry for bumping into you. I wasn’t looking.”

\- “Don’t worry, it’s all good. Besides, it’s always nice to bump into a pretty girl.” – Well, that was different. He didn’t say it in the usual tone most guys did, as in a “I wanna eat you up all night” type of way. No, he sounded sincere.

\- “Thanks.” – She was flustered. “Why am I flustered? Jeez, Lauren.”, she thought, walking away and towards her car.

She got to her car only to notice that she had lost her keys. Suddenly, she heard someone come running behind her.

\- “Sorry, but you dropped these.” – He had her keys in his hand, stretching it to give them to her.

\- “Thanks. I was looking for them. They must of fell from my hand when I bumped into you. Thanks again.”

\- “No problem. Actually, I was wondering if I could buy you a drink. Think of it as compensation.” – He had the most adorable cheesy grin on his lips. There was no way she could say no.

\- “Sure, why not. It’s the least I can do.”

They made their way back to the bar, finding a table in the most secluded corner and ordering a round of drinks. After an hour of getting to know and hitting on each other, she knew his name was Dean, that he was in town for work and that the black ‘67 Chevy Impala parked in the parking lot was his. She had a soft spot for American muscle and even more so when it came to the ‘67 Chevy Impala. She had asked him if she could see the car up close and he was happy to show her.

They sat in the front seats, Lauren absorbing every inch of the car, while Dean told her everything there was to know about his “baby”.  Then he asked if she wanted to sit on the driver’s seat and she decided that he would make an excellent seat. She climbed over to his lap, sitting straight as she held the wheel. She could feel him getting hard, so she thought she could give him a little help.

Lauren started to move her hips, very slowly, back and forth, rubbing herself on him. She could hear how his breathing hitched when she had started and how it was increasing in speed the more she did it. He was getting harder by the second and she was getting as wet as she had ever been. His hand started sliding down her leg, coming back up on the inside of her thighs. Soon, he had a hand up her skirt and was rubbing soft circles over her panties. She shuddered at the feeling.

\- “If you want, we can continue this back at my motel room. There’s a lot more space there.”

\- “I think, for now, we’re good here.” – He didn’t know what her plan was but, when she started rubbing herself even faster on him, he didn’t care.

\- “Fuck, Lauren. You’re driving me crazy here, babe.”

\- “Good. That’s the idea.” – She wanted him as bad as he wanted her, but she didn’t think she would make it all the way to the motel, so she decided to take a risk.

Lauren reached behind her back and between them and undid his belt and his jean’s buttons. With a quick movement, she pulled his cock out and felt it hit her lower back. “Fuck, he’s bigger than I thought.”, she thought, while pulling her skirt up just enough for her to be able to sit on him.

He must have caught on on what she was thinking, because soon after she raised her skirt, he reached under her and pulled her panties down and started rubbing her clit, slowly at first, but getting faster as the seconds ticked by. Dean wanted to make her come before he got inside her. Soon, he slipped two fingers inside her. She was so hot and wet that, just the thought of her like that was enough to make his cock twitch.

\- “Fuck, Lauren, you’re drenched. That’s so hot.”

\- “Dean, please, don’t stop. I’m gonna come. Please.” – She pleaded with him. She felt him going faster as soon as those words left her mouth. She could feel the heat in her lower stomach rising, the shaking of her legs as she is about to come. She clenched around his fingers and rode that orgasm. “God! That was amazing. If he can do this with his fingers, I wonder what he can do with his cock.”

While she was lost in her thoughts and coming down from her high, Dean had put on a condom and was ready to slide into her. He grabbed her legs and picked her up just enough for him to align himself at her entry. He could feel himself slip inside effortlessly, that’s how wet she was.

Suddenly, they heard voices. With everything that was going on, they both forgot they were parked at the bar’s parking lot. They saw a couple getting inside a car two spaces down from them and drive away. That moment of almost getting caught just turned them on even more. After the danger had passed, Lauren eased herself onto his cock.

\- “Oh God, Dean. You’re huge. Fuck, that feels so good.”

\- “Yeah? Do you like it like this?” – Dean started thrusting his hips upwards, touching her core every time he would do so. – “You’re so fucking tight, Lauren. How are you so fucking tight? Son of a bitch, if feels so good.”

Dean kept thrusting, every thrust faster and harder than the last, making Lauren moan louder each time. Every moan was music to his ears and made him want to thrust even harder.

Soon, they were both on the edge and after a good and hard thrust, they hit the peak together. She clenched around him which made him come even harder.

\- “Well, that was an unusual car lesson, that’s for sure.”

\- “Like you didn’t like it.” – She said, a huge grin on her lips, fast breathing and trying to get herself together.

She hadn’t had sex like that in a long time and she was sure that she was gonna remember it for a long time. She was never one to do it in a public place, but she had to admit, she couldn’t hold herself. She had to have him and boy was it everything she thought it would be.


End file.
